youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern Corps
There are Seven Lantern Corps that are known in the Galaxy.Some are neary extinct but still have 1 or 2 members to carry them on. Good Lantern Corps Green Lantern The biggest of the Lantern corps. They work on restoring Peace to the Galaxy and helping Others. Their Weakness is that there ring has a charge limit but it recharges every 24 hours. There members are chosen by the rings themselves. Members #Aaron Jordan (Though only thought to be as he is a traitor) #Chpa #Jade Missem Blue Lantern They came before Green Lantern but are allot smaller and only a few chosen of other good Lantern corps are allowed to enter. It is powered by the hope of others. If a Blue power Ring is still charged that means there is still hope in the Galaxy. Their weakness is if there is no hope they cannot fight. Members #Lori Smith #St. Walker Indigo Lantern A newer Lantern Corp that is run by Compassion of Others around them. Their members are chosen by those who witnessed a battle with someone from the Lantern Corps. There Weakness is that if there is no Compassion within the Area there ring will slowly run out of power. Members #Alekk Daujence Violet Lantern The Violet Lantern is an all Girl Lantern Corp. A few Girls are selected from different Planets to fight for them. Their rings are fueled by the love around them and are weak when no love is around. Members #Draven VoKurtz #Jade Missem White Lantern There can only be one White Lantern.They are Chosen by being the Strongest of the Good Lantern Corps.There power is stronger than anything imaginable.They're ring is run by the power of light. If there is good in the Galaxy they can fight.Their weakness is a Black Lantern. Members #William Blanco #Kyle rayner (was mentioned in comics)William Blanco Evil Lantern Corps Red Lantern They are the biggest of the Evil Lantern Corps driven by Dread and Hatred.When the ring is put on it takes control of the body.There rings are powered the same way as the Green Lantern Rings are.Their weakness is that if the user regrets joining he has a chance of regaining control of they're body if helped by a Green,Blue,Or Violet Lantern. Members --- Orange Lantern The Orange Lanterns are people who have accepted their Role as a Red Lantern and did their best to go with it.If they prove themselves to have control of their Red Ring to the extent where they have a free will again but don't run off are given the Orange Ring.Their Powers are Run by their own Greed.They can also absorb energy from other Power Rings.Though this does not work on Blue and White Rings. Members # Yellow Lantern For Red Lanterns who been freed of there curse are hunted down and Captured then given another ring where it is nearly Impossible to escape.They are driven by the Fear of the person that was captured.Their energy can be absorbed by a Blue Lantern and are freed but can be captured again and put back in the Yellow Lantern. A few can get control of they're rings themselves but choose to keep them.though they were once in the Good Lantern Corps they have been captured by the Black Lantern and they're rings were tampered with so that they took the wearer by force. Members #Dark Fear Black Lantern There can only be one Black Lantern just as there can only be one White Lantern.The power is driven by all the Evil in the Galaxy.All the Hatred and anger flows into their ring and gives them amost unlimited power.They can only be defeated by a White Lantern just as a White Lantern can only be beaten by a Black Lantern. Member #Voltius Beldrac IV(Deceased) #Plymouth Wilson Mercenary Lantern Corps Brown Lantern Currently they're not on a side as neither side has payed for there help. They wield Brown Power Rings that are very mysteroius as it is unknown where they got ahold of them. They're rings can make portals and summon Animals to fight for them. They also weild the same powers as other Lantern Corps would have. Members #Shaun Cain(Recreator) # Aqua Lantern They wield Aqua colored power rings that control Water and they only fight those who threaten the Sea's. They can control any type of Water and Sea creature. They are the army of Aquaman on occasions when he pays them enough Members #--- Pink Lantern They are Rouge members of the Violet Lantern. They seek out those who love them and then Absorb there powers. They only wont do it to those who pay them. Members #--- Category:Teams Category:Groups